Tornado
by zizzy333
Summary: A tornado hits Amity Park and completely destroys Fenton Works, leaving Danny and Jazz trapped inside. Will somebody save them in time?
1. The Thunderhead

GUESS WHO'S BACK!?!?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The only characters I own in this story are the one's you don't recognize.

Chapter 1

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

THE infamous Danny Phantom flew up to the tallest building and look around the city one last time before heading back home. "Nothing." He sighed.

"What was that Danny?" His friend Sam Manson asked through his earphone.

"Oh sorry, I was talking to myself again." Danny said, still sounding lost in thought.

"I think he's finally snapped." Tucker said to Sam, but Danny still heard it.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam ignored they boys comments and said, "Why is everything so quite? There hasn't been a ghost attack all day!"

"I don't know," Tucker said. "Maybe they all decided to take a vacation." There was a pause after that.

"Oh you're right Tucker! I bet they all got in to their bathing suites and went to Hawaii!" Danny replied sarcastically.

"I definitely can't picture Skulker in a bathing suite." Sam said, wincing at the visual.

"Ewe." Tucker shuttered. Danny laughed. He looked out over the beautiful sunset and sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but it kind of feels like the calm before the storm, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Speaking of storms, look to the North." Tucker said.

Danny turned and whistled. He saw a huge thunderhead heading towards their town. "Looks like this might be the kind of weather you like Sam…"

"Oh it is." Sam stated. "Have you seen the news? There is supposed to be thunderstorm warnings, flash flood warnings, tornado watches, even some tornado warnings all over the state!"

"What about Amity?" Danny asked, flying even higher, now thousands off feet up, looking out over the traffic.

"I've got it!" Tucker said and Danny could hear the familiar chirping of his PDA. After a moment he said, "Right now it's just Thunderstorm warnings and flash flood warnings. Not a tornado watch yet."

"That's good." Danny said, but before he was able to add on to that, his cell phone rang. He pulled his cell phone out from his impossible to find pocket and checked the caller ID. It was his dad's new cell phone. "Got to take this guys, it's my parents." Danny said and flipped open his cell. "Hello?"

"Danny-o! Where are you son?" His dad asked.

"Hey Danny! I see you! You're really high up… just a little dot." Tucker said. Danny ignored him, concentrating on his dad's voice.

Danny looked around, thousands of feet of the ground. "Uhh… at the Nasty Burger, just hanging with Sam and Tucker.

"Uh-- Danny?" Tucker said, but Danny blocked out his voice.

"Oh… well then what's that roaring sound?" His dad asked.

"Danny!" Tucker said more urgently. Danny ignored him again.

"What? I can't hear you, there it's kind of windy." Danny told his dad, but then he realized he didn't feel any wind.

"BEHIND YOU!!!" Tucker yelled, defining Danny's other ear for a moment.

He finally looked behind him and….

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Danny yelled turning intangible just before the plane hit him. He only got a quick glance at the occupants until the plane speed ahead of him. Afterwards he was completely still, stiff with fear.

"SON?! DANNY!!! WAS IT A GHOST?!? WE'RE ON OUR WAY!!!" Then he heard a dial tone. On his earphone it was a different story.

"Tucker what's going on? Danny what happened? …"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

"Tucker stop laughing! Danny are you there? …"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Tucker!!! ..."

"Ha… ha ha… phew… that was priceless man."

"Tucker what happened? Why isn't Danny responding?"

"Oh well he nearly hit with a plane. He is still floating there… good thing I got this all on tape huh?"

"WHAT!?!" Danny yelled finally relaxing a bit. "I was nearly killed and all you can do is sit there and laugh! And tape it?"

"Yep." Tucker replied simply.

"Well you better watch your back or tomorrow you will be announcing to the whole town that you like to eat your toe nails."

"What? How can you make me do… oh. Oh no, if you overshadow me Danny… I swear…"

"Then destroy the video, but first we need to get to the Nasty Burger."

"Why?" Sam asked after the boys were done arguing.

"Because that's where I said we were… remember… I said that to my dad before I had a near death experience with a plane…"

"Oh yeah… why is your dad going there?" Sam asked.

"He assumed we were attacked by ghosts and that's why I yelled."

"Screamed." Tucker corrected.

"Yelled." Danny said between his clinched teeth. Sam laughed. Danny took a calming breath and said, "Meet me there ASAP."

He received two Okays and then he turned the earphone off, and flew towards the restaurant. Less than two minutes later, he flew in through the ceiling in to the boys' bathroom. Making sure nobody saw him, he transformed back to Danny Fenton and walked out of the restroom. He looked around the restaurant and didn't see Tucker or Sam. 'Figures' he thought. 'They can't fly.' Tucker was on foot and Sam was on her new scooter.

"Hey! Didn't see you come in," Said a familiar voice. Danny turned around and saw Valerie.

"Hey Val!" Danny exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" Danny asked politely, even though he knew exactly what she had been doing the past few days. Ghost hunting. To be more specific, hunting him, because he has been the only ghost around. Before Valerie came up with a cover up story a little girl that was sitting across the table from her said crossly, "You can talk to your boyfriend later… I'm done. I want my ice cream NOW!"

Valerie blushed furiously and said, "Beth he is NOT my boyfriend. And you don't get any ice cream. Who do you think you are to be bossing my around like that? I'm the one in charge here!"

"Well, then I guess that I will just have to tell my mom that you're not being nice to me…" The girl named Beth said picking up her cell phone.

Valerie glared at the girl that looked no older then eight and said between clenched teeth. "Wait… I'll get you your ice cream."

"Good." Beth stated. "I want a chocolate vanilla mix with green sprinkles on the top, and only green. Understood?"

Fuming, Valerie didn't say anything and abruptly left the table.

Danny followed her and gave her a questioning look. "What was tha—"

"She's my dad's bosses daughter. They made me baby-sit her while my dad and her had a meeting. If things work out, my dad might get promoted, but until then I have to look after that brat. All day she has been threatening to call her mom every time she doesn't get what she wants…" Valerie stole a glance over at Beth. She was smiled back at them, looking like a normal eight-year-old girl. Suddenly the cell phone in her hand started to ring.

Valerie panicked, and started walking over to her to see what she would say, but the girl glared at her and pointed back towards the line. Valerie seemed torn for a moment, so intent on finding out what the girl was saying but if she were to go over there then she would know the brat was going to say something bad about her for not staying in line. She came to a solution. "Danny! Go see what she is saying! I have to stay here!" Danny briskly walked over to the booth and stood behind Beth.

"Oh, well she isn't too bad, right now she is getting me some ice cream." A pause. "I know, I will call you straight away if she starts being mean." Another pause. "Okay mommy, I love you too! Bye." and she hung up. Danny sighed in relief behind her, hoping that Valerie's dad got that promotion so that the red huntress would maybe go a bit easer on him for causing him to get demoted in the first place.

"So what's your name boy?" Beth asked evilly.

"Uhh… Danny." He replied, hoping she wouldn't turn all evil on him as well.

"Really?!?" Beth asked, suddenly brightening.

"Yeah…" He said carefully, wondering what he did that was so special.

"You have the same first name as Danny Phantom!!!" She said in a fan girlish squeal. The rest of the restaurant went silent at that; looking at the little girl as if she was crazy, but as suddenly as it had stopped, it started again and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, that's weird." Danny stated rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"If you tilt your head, you kind of even look like him, if you imagine your hair silver and your eyes green…"

"Wow! Look there's Sam and Tucker, gotta go, nice meeting you!" Danny said running towards his friends in the check out line and almost running in to Valerie in his hast to get away.

"I know." She said. "I've been wanting to run away all day, except I'm stuck with her..." She sighed.

"Bye Val! See you around!" Was Danny's reply.

"C ya." She mumbled back. Danny quickly slid in to the booth Sam and Tucker decided to sit at.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Danny, what was that about?" Sam asked sipping on her water.

"A freaky little girl that is the closest person to figuring out my secret without seeing me transform." Danny replied quietly.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Really. Okay, but now I need a cover up story." Danny stated.

Sam raised her hand like a schoolgirl and said, "Oh Oh! I've got one! Pick me!"

Danny and Tucker looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Umm, okay what do you have in mind?" Tucker asked.

"This!!!" and before Danny or Tucker could do anything she pored her ice-cold water down Danny's shirt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! SAM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" He yelled standing up, glaring at his friend.

"Aha, just as I thought. You have your cover up story." Before Danny could ask if she was out of her mind the doors burst open and an orange blur sped in to the restaurant.

"I'M COMING SON!!!" Jack Fenton cried, charging up his ectogun. Nobody made a sound. Danny quickly sat back down, trying to draw as less attention to himself as possible.

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed. "It was supposed to be a surprise attack on the ghost!" She said sounding annoyed.

"Oh yeah…" Jack said, itching his head and letting his ectogun drop to his waist. Suddenly the whole restaurant burst in to laughter. Jack and Maddie seemed oblivious to it, and Maddie spotted the trio sitting there and walked over to their table.

"Danny are you okay?" She asked checking him over.

"Where's the ghost!?!" Jack asked, looking around suspiciously.

Danny sunk lower in to his seat as the restaurant burst in to another round of laughter.

"There was no ghost dad… Sam just spilled her water on me…" He replied.

"Awwwwwww. I really wanted to kick some ghost butt." Jack said, putting his ectogun away.

If Danny and his friends had ever wanted to disappear, it would be now. Finally people watching the scene went back to talking amongst themselves, and once again the "losers' table" was ignored. Maddie said, "Well now we know what really happened, I think that everybody should be heading home now."

"But—"

"No buts young man, I would normally allow you guys to be out till dark but since there is a storm coming, it's going to get dark a lot sooner."

"Moo-oom, I promise there will be no ghosts! It's the first week of summer! Can't we just…"

"No. You don't know if there will be ghosts or not, and tell me what would you do if a ghost as powerful as Phantom attacked you hummm?" Sam and Tucker snickered, but Danny continued listing. "He has been known to come out when it is dark…"

Danny started to say, "only when a ghost att—"

But his mother just continued talking. "…And today is the one-year anniversary since he was put on the #1 on the most wanted list, so he is expected to have even more activity."

Danny sighed. "Fine." He replied dejectedly. They all got up and started to head towards the door.

Then Jack said excitedly, "You guys better hurry home, the storm is coming in pretty fast!"

"What, you're not going to give us a ride?" Danny asked.

"Nope! We have to go down to the mayors' office just in case Phantom decides to attack again! He personally picked us to be his body guard for a full twenty-four hours!" Maddie said also looking excided.

"Greeeaaaaat. Have fun with that!" Danny said sarcastically.

"We will!" His dad replied, hopping in to the Fenton Assault Vehicle with his wife and taking off.

Danny sighed. "Well then, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow."

"K, c ya Danny!" Sam said taking off towards her house.

"Make sure you don't get attacked by Phantom on the way home!!!" Tucker yelled back, also taking off towards his house.

"Okay, I'll try to avoid him!!!" Danny yelled back, smiling. Then he shook his head and chuckled to himself, heading towards the bright neon sign labeled "Fenton Works" just as it started sprinkle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Hey! Guess who's back!?!? Yep, this is probably going to be a shorter story, but that's because of school. Anyways the inspiration for this story came from a dream… and that dream came from me based on a true story. Well I wouldn't call it a dream… more of a nightmare, but that's the fun part of suspense stories.

Going back to the old tradition of asking a question instead of just asking for a plain old review, I think this time the question will be… what is your favorite holiday?

Please Review!!!


	2. The Tornado

Eeek! Sorry for taking so long to update… I am just scared for upcoming EXAMS!!!! Ahhhhh!

FYI: My favorite holiday is Christmas! I like Easter too… I think they tie.

Anywho thanks to my reviewers!

Meagaisnttheworld, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, paulinaph, Beyonce's Angel925, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, TexasDreamer01, The PhantomHokage, Hamster Far, Lost-Remembrance, dizappearingirl, TheGhostHybrid, and Icepaw!!!

Chapter 2

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chapter 2

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

By the time Danny got home, it had already started to rain and the wind had picked up. He came in to the house sopping wet.

"Hey little bro, take off your shoes before you come in, I don't want mud all over the floors, mom and I just vacuumed them." Jazz said, not looking up from her Genius Magazine. Danny obeyed and pondered how his sister was more of a mother to him then his real mom was.

Danny walked in to the living room and sat down next to his sister, turning on the TV. Jazz finally put down the magazine she was reading and asked, "What happened? Mom and Dad rushed out of here thinking you were attacked by a ghost."

"No, there was no ghost. In fact there has practically been no ghost attacks this week…" Danny trailed off, once again wondering what was up.

"Then what was wrong with Mom and Dad?" She asked.

"Oh, uhh, I was really high above the city when they called and while I was talking to them, a plane sort of snuck up behind me…"

Jazz stared at her brother in disbelief. "A plane 'snuck up' on you?"

"Well, I thought the noise was just the wind! I wasn't really paying attention to it… well, that is, until I turned around…"

"Oh." Jazz said, shaking her head, and started reading her magazine again.

"Well aren't you going to ask me if I was hit or anything?" Danny asked, almost insulted by his sister lack of worry about his traumatizing experience.

"If you were hit with a plane going six hundred miles per hour, do you think that you would be here right now?"

"Oh…" Was his reply, and then he returned to watching television, quickly dropping the subject. When his show came to a commercial break and looked out the window. Suddenly everything was really calm, and the sky was turning a strange color of green…

Suddenly Jazz squealed. She looked over at her brother's reaction. Danny ignored her, trying to get back at her for making him look like some kind of dummy. She tried again. "Oh my gosh!!!" Danny just turned up the volume on the television, trying to block out his sisters' voice. "I bet Sam would be so proud…" She said over it. Then she was silent, waiting for her brother's reaction.

After about a minute of silence Danny turned to her and said desperately, "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me???"

"Remember the purple-back gorilla that you discovered was actually female?"

Danny sighed. "How can I forget? That was the one time that Danny Fenton was on the head lines instead of Danny Phantom." He said.

"Well, she and the last male purple back gorilla had twins!" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny smiled and was silent for a second. Randomly he asked, "If I save a practically extinct species, would I be considered a hero?"

"What?" Jazz asked, confused by the randomness.

"I think it would be kind of funny if that happened because then Danny Fenton is a hero and Danny Phantom is still some sort of malicious villain. Did it just get colder in here?"

Jazz just looked at her brother as if he had said that their life was just a cartoon on Nickelodeon.

After a second Danny noticed her reaction and pretended to be offended. "Well I'm sorry I just won't include you in my next train of thought." He said, flipping through the channels. Suddenly the television screen started getting fuzzy. Danny hit the remote, as if that would somehow help. "Stupid TV." He stated as it went fuzzy and clear again.

Jazz looked out the window. The sky was a sickening green. She had seen that green before… "Uhh, Danny?" She started nervously.

Before he could reply the TV went off with a click, along with the rest of the power. There was a pause, their ears picking up new sounds as their eyes adjusted to the dark. They heard lots of wind, and now that they listened, tornado sirens, but the sound that worried them most was a loud splintering sound.

They both looked up to the window and to their horror, saw the large oak tree that had been in their yard forever, slowly falling towards them. They could only sit there, terror stricken, as it crashed down. Its branches scrapped the window until the window cracked, then shattered. Danny grabbed Jazz's wrist as the tree came to its final resting place, causing the ground to shake, and quickly turned them intangible before the glass could reach them. The sharp pieces went through them and lodged themselves in to the couch they were sitting on.

Suddenly the wind that seemed so distant came alive, and it howled through the opening, causing Jazz's magazine to slide off the table. "WE NEED TO GET DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!" Jazz yelled, and Danny nodded, not letting go of her wrist until they stood up and ran to the stairs. As soon as Jazz closed the door at the top of the stairs the wind sounded eerily distant again, the tornado sirens occasionally meeting their ears over the wind.

"That was so scary." Jazz stated, still frozen at the top of the stairs. Danny had already gotten over it and quickly walked down and went straight to the battery powered radio. He put his ear close and turned the knob, listening for a weather station, the portal casting an eerie green all around him. As soon as he found one that still could be understood over the static noises, he turned it up.

"If your residence is under tornado warning, avoid windows. Get in to the basement and the first thing you should do is get under some kind of sturdy protection, such as a heavy table. If you don't have a mattress or sleeping bag to cover you, crouch as low as possible to the floor, facing down, and cover you're head with your hands… This just in, there has been a funnel cloud spotted forming over Amity Park." Jazz absentmindedly walked down the stairs to hear more. "If you live in that area, get to your basement now. Other cities under tornado warnings are…"

Both Jazz and Danny paled. "Jazz stay here…" Danny said suddenly and went back up the stairs.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Jazz asked horrified. When there was no reply, she bounded up the stairs, thinking he was about to do something drastic, but then she nearly crashed in to him at the top. She wondered why he was just standing there, his face even paler than usual, until she discovered he was looking out the window. She looked and could barely see the city because of all of the rain, but what she saw was a lot of small, bright, blue-green flashes near land.

"Those are power lines…" Danny stated over a strange rumbling that was getting louder and louder.

"And I don't think that's thunder…" Jazz said faintly.

Finally Danny took charge of the situation like he always did. "Come on! We need to get back down stairs!" Danny exclaimed and grabbed Jazz's wrist again, dragging her down the stairs. Right when they got to the basement the rumbling started getting deafening. "GET DOWN!" Danny yelled as they felt the house start to shake.

Both slid under a table and crouched down. Suddenly there felt like there was a lot of pressure in the room, and they heard the windows shatter up stairs. Jazz squeezed her eyes shut as cracks started snaking their way across the ceiling. She quickly grabbed her brothers' hand as the rumbling sound came closer.

With one last creak of resistance, one of the walls was ripped away from the house the rumbling sound was overwhelming. Jazz screamed. There were things flying through the room at breakneck speed, so Danny squeezed Jazz's hand turned them both intangible.

Now they were safe from the derbies but the wind caused the table over them to get lifted up and sucked through the opening that used to be their wall. Just like that, Danny could feel the wind start to drag him towards the gap too.

In the blink of an eye Jazz was suddenly lifted off her feet and their hands were ripped apart, turning her tangible. Jazz screamed again, and grabbed on to the portal's edge. Danny quickly turned tangible as well, letting the wind pick him up and reaching for his sister but just as he grabbed her hand; a flat piece of wood hit the side of his head with a sickening crack he cried out in pain.

When his body went limp Jazz panicked. Danny's unconscious form hit a wall and slid down it. She felt the wind slowing down, so she let go of the portal and fell back down to earth, along with various other things. With the worst of the wind gone, she quickly ran over to her brother as more things fell around them, but she stopped halfway there.

More cracks were appearing on the steal ceiling as the house tried to hold itself up with only three walls. She sprinted towards her brother with the intention of getting them both to safety. With one last groan the ceiling just seemed to collapse, and before Jazz could do anything, her world went black.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After the storm had cleared up and the tornado sirens went off the first thing Jack amd Maddie did was try to call Jazz or Danny on their cell phones. When they didn't answer they were worried.

"Maybe Danny's battery died…" Jack offered to help comfort his wife.

"But Jazz always has her phone on the charger… so she would have picked up by now! Or they would have called to see if we were okay…" Maddie said.

The mayor looked at the worried couple in pity. He cleared his throat trying to get their attention. They turned to him. "If you wish, you can go and try to find your children. I don't think Phantom would attack after something like this."

Maddie thanked him before Jack could even say "Aww…" and then she grabbed her husband and dragged him down to the RV. Maddie made sure to avoid all of the downed wires and they tried to stay calm, as ambulances speed past them, their lights flashing and sirens blaring. As they neared their house and noticed that the destruction was getting worse and worse.

Finally they had to get out of their car because of the trees in the road, and when they rounded to corner to see their house, Maddie felt her heart stop. What used to be their house and the surrounding neighbors houses was now just a pile of rubble.

After a terrified silence Maddie said oddly calm, "Jack… call 911."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam was sleeping in the guest room in the basement during the whole storm. Since she couldn't watch cable television or log on to the Internet, she decided to read… but since it was a boring book she fell sleep.

Somebody gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She groaned and moved away, trying to fall back asleep. "Sam…" Her grandmother's voice said gently.

"Goaway." She mumbled.

"Sam you need to wake up." She said more sternly.

"What do you want?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes. "It's like 2 in the morning."

"Actually it's only 10 and you have a telephone call from Tucker." Sam grumbled as she took the phone from her grandmother.

"Tucker you have three seconds to tell me why you woke me up before I hang up." Sam said dead serious.

"Sam!" Tucker said sounding really worried. Since when is Tucker serious and not joking around? This got her attention.

"What?" She asked, groggily sitting up in bed.

"It's Danny… and Jazz. We think their hurt, and even that is optimistic." Tucker said.

"What? What happened?" Sam asked suddenly wide-awake.

"The tornado—"

"'The tornado'? What tornado?" Sam asked.

"You didn't know there was a tornado?" Tucker asked unbelievingly.

"I just woke up!" Sam said trying to defend herself.

Tucker sighed, getting serious again. "Anyways, the tornado totally demolished Fenton Works, and now Jazz and Danny are nowhere to be found. They think… they think they might be under all of it…"

"Where are you?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm already here… digging everything up trying to find them. They've already tried calling 911 and they said they would send some people down as soon as they can, but nobody has come yet. We are trying to move three-ton bocks of brick off only the top layer. We keep calling Danny and Jazz's names but we don't get a response. I don't know… I don't know how they could have made it."

"I'm on my way." Sam said and quickly hopped out of bed. She simply brushed out all of the winkles from her outfit and ran to her electric scooter, and gunned it towards the Fenton's. As soon as she was getting near, the first thing she noticed was that the houses she past kept having more and more damage. First it was just roof tiles, then trees down in their yard and flipped over cars, Then windows shattered, then roofs gone, but when she turned down the street where she would normally see the neon Fenton Works sign, she saw collapsed houses, just a sea of wood, cement, and brick.

It seemed like the neighbors houses had all blown over each other because it there was a lot more rubble than she expected. She dropped her scooter and just stood there horrified, that her best friend could be somewhere under that, suffering, maybe already--

"Sam!" Tucker waved her over grimly. She forced her legs to move over to Tucker.

"Thank goodness you're here. We need all the help we can get."

"Are they… really under all of that?" Sam asked, just above a whisper.

"We think so. Other wise they would have called one of us by now."

"Why…" Sam looked around to make sure Danny's parents and other neighbors were out of earshot. "Why didn't Danny just go intangible and avoid being trapped under there in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tucker said. "Now the faster we get them out of there, the better." Tucker said, picking up another heavy cement block.

Sam nodded and got straight to work. First she closed her eyes and pictured the Fenton's house how it was before it was demolished, and thought about the rooms. Danny and Jazz were probably in the basement when it collapsed. She visualized where the basement would be in the mess and when she opened her eyes, she went to the middle it all and started working.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Those of you that has already read the authors notes on my other DP story, know that I have been in a situation like this one, where the tree fell down and shattered the window seconds after the TV and power went off. For those of you who haven't, I was able to see the tree falling and I grabbed my baby sister and dove behind the couch before the glass killed us. So don't worry, my sister and I are still alive and well.

But the rest is what I had a nightmare about! You can imagine why I shot out of bed at 2 in the morning practically running in circles.

So now my question is… what is your favorite book? You have to like reading if you read Fan Fiction, so I don't want any of those kinds of answers if you know what I mean… -glairs at book haters-

Oh yeah… I almost forgot! Ahem… Review please!!!!


	3. Unpleasant awakenings

Sorry for taking so long! Exams killed me and now I am a zombie typing this. My favorite book is probably Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but I love the whole series. 7/7/07 for book 7!!! (Well that's what I am hoping. JK said she wasn't sure.)

\o/ Chapter 3 \o/

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-5 hours later-

Sam yawned as she passed Tucker, carrying an armful of wood. When Sam dropped in off in the road, a nail that she wasn't aware of gave her a small cut. "Ow!" She exclaimed, pressing her hand over it to stop the bleeding before it came. She was exhausted. She turned back to the ruins. They had cleared a lot. They finished clearing of the neighbor's roof, the Fenton's Op center, and were halfway through the Fenton's roof. All they needed to do was finish the roof, clean out the second floor, go through the first floor, and then finally get to the basement.

She looked over at Danny's parents. They looked exhausted as well. Maddie called Danny and Jazz's name every thirty minutes to see if they would get an answer, but they were always disappointed. Finally Maddie turned to her and Tucker and said, "You two should probably be heading home now. You need to sleep."

Tucker just nodded and turned to leave but Sam said, "You guys need to rest too. You won't be much help if you guys are going this slow tomorrow."

Jack came over and said, "She's right. We need to find someplace to sleep."

Maddie turned to her husband and said, "But our kids are under there Jack… we can't just leave them."

"We will be able to get them out faster if we sleep. Then we will actually have the energy to make up what we missed sleeping in half the time." Jack explained, totally out of character.

Maddie sighed, defeated. "But I'm only doing this for the kids." She stated, as they started walking to where they parked the RV. Now alone, Sam picked up her scooter and looked at the ruins one last time and said, "Hold in there guys, we're coming." Then she speed off towards her house.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny groaned as he woke up. He didn't want to wake up, it felt nice when he was asleep, no pain, no thoughts. The first two things that Danny noticed were that his leg was killing him, and he couldn't breath without it hurting. He opened his eyes but they had to get adjusted to the dark. There was only a splinter of light coming through to him. Danny tried to breath deeply, but discovered he couldn't. Suddenly he remembered everything. He became much more aware of his body and the pain increased ten fold. He yelled.

"Danny?" A familiar voice asked, hopefully.

"Jazz?" Danny shakily asked. He couldn't breath. He looked around. He was covered in debris except for his chest and his leg looked like they had something big on them… big and heavy.

"Danny!" She exclaimed as he tried to move the thing off of his chest. "I was so worried! I thought you were gone…" Jazz almost whispered. He could tell she was close crying. Danny was more worried about the thing on his chest though. It wouldn't budge.

"Jazz… I can't… breath…" He gasped still trying to move the thing.

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean you can't breath?"

Danny winced when he laid his arm down on something sharp. "I'm trapped…" He replied.

"Well then go intangible and get us out of this mess!"

'Oh yeah…' Danny thought. 'I would have thought of that sooner if I wasn't getting C's.' Danny concentrated on going ghost. The blue ring faintly formed around his waist, but then it disappeared. He tried again, and concentrated harder. It appeared again and started to separate except suddenly he felt like his body was being ripped in half. He yelled and it stopped and disappeared again.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I- I can't…" He said wondering what was wrong. Then he simply tried to go intangible still in his human form, but nothing happened. Not even the tingling sensation that he normally got right before it worked. Suddenly the panic started and he had even more trouble breathing. "Jazz! I'm being… crushed!" Danny exclaimed.

"Don't panic… when I woke up you didn't wake up for another hour or so and you were breathing fine then, so just take small breaths." Danny did as he was told and took more but smaller breaths. It still hurt to breath but at least it was helping a bit.

Danny examined the thing on his chest. It was about eight feet long and four feet wide. Then he realized that it was a piece of ceiling from the lab with more rubble on top. It had to weigh three or four hundred pounds, all sitting on his chest.

After a minute Danny asked, "Jazz? Where are you?"

"Look to your right. There's a hole and you should be able to see me." Danny looked and saw a crack where he could see his sister's face, about ten feet away.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I can only see your head."

"I'm fine. I actually think I have a chance of getting out of here. I am covered in a whole bunch of smaller things from my waist down, and I have been clearing them off for a while now. I'm not hurt too bad; I just have a headache from hitting my head on the floor and being knocked out." Danny winced for her and nodded.

"How long do you think we've been out?" Danny asked, suddenly shivering. It was summer, except he felt like he needed a coat.

"I don't know… but it worries me that I see sunlight… I think that we were out of it all of last night."

Danny looked up through the splinter of light he saw. "Do you think anybody knows we're under here?"

"Probably." Danny randomly moaned. "What?" Jazz asked.

"We are at the bottom of our house. Even if they do find us down here it's going to take them a millennium to dig us out." Jazz didn't say anything.

Danny tried yawning, but then realized that caused his chest to expand, and that hurt. He was so tired for some reason. He had a huge headache, he felt really light-headed, his leg felt like it was shattered and it hurt to move his chest. He faintly heard Jazz trying to dig herself out and he closed his eyes…

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Just making sure that you are still with me." She said.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "I'm soooo tired." He said.

Suddenly the sound of Jazz digging herself out stopped. "But you just woke up."

"Yep." Danny stated, closing his eyes again.

"Danny, don't fall asleep." Jazz demanded.

"What? Why?" He asked his teeth chattering.

"And you're cold too?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?" He asked.

"You might be going in to shock." She said.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, thinking back to eighth grade health class. "I flunked health. Are my going to die or something?" He asked.

"Well straight from my text book, 'Shock is a life-threatening condition that occurs when the body is not getting enough blood flow. This can damage multiple organs. Shock requires immediate medical treatment and can get worse very rapidly.'"

"Greeeeaaat" Danny said again. "Well I don't suppose I'm going to get immediate medical treatment down here are my?"

"Nope, but just, I don't know, try to stay warm, and if you can, put your legs up twelve inches off the ground." Danny could only move one foot, but barely.

"I can't." He stated.

Jazz started digging herself out again. "You're really stuck aren't you? As soon as I dig myself out of here I am coming over there to see if I can help you out."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Maddie sat straight up in bed, her skin clammy even though she was sweating. She looked around, confused, but then realized it was just another nightmare. She massaged her temples and tried to forget the dream she just had of another horrible tornado related death of her children. She absentmindedly looked over to the clock and jumped. It was already noon.

"Jack! Get up! We slept in!" She said shaking her husband. He didn't wake up. "Jack!" Still nothing. She sighed and knew from experience that he could get run over by train and still not wake up. She tried poking him hardly once more, but then got up and started getting ready for the day. After grabbing a bagel to go, she took the RV and drove to the disaster alone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm almost out Danny! I can move my legs now! Just a few more minutes and I think I can pull them free."

"Okay." Danny said weakly. He was so tired. The darkness at the edges of his mind was growing larger and Danny just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, except then he knew he might not wake up.

"Okay I think I've got them now!" Danny looked over to see her excided face in the crack. "Ready? One… two… three!" And Danny heard her yanked her legs out. "Got it!" She yelled, but suddenly Danny heard a loud creaking. The place where her lower legs were, crashed down, causing everything in their delicately balanced space to shift.

Danny looked up and saw a couple of long planks of wood falling towards him, so he covered his face with his arms and tried to protect himself as much as he could. He heard crashing all around him and he heard his sister scream.

Danny looked through the small hole and saw another piece of ceiling like the one crushing him falling towards his sister, and when it crashed down, she disappeared under it.

"JAZZ!" Danny cried, before he was buried. Suddenly the noise stopped and everything was calm again. It was dead silent.

"Jazz?!? Jazz!?!" He yelled, hoping to get a response. He didn't get one. In a sudden burst of energy he cleared away all of the wood on top of him, looking for his sister. He saw the ceiling, he saw the extra wood, but he didn't see his sister.

"C'mon Jazz! Are you okay? Answer me! Jazz?" Danny called, but there was still no answer.

She had to be under there somewhere. Just knocked out. "Jazz!" He yelled again. "Jazz I know your there! Answer me!" He demanded. Nothing.

"No…" He whispered, fearing the worst. This was entirely his fault. If only he was stronger… if only he was able to keep them intangible instead of letting her go… If only he could able to save her instead of being clamped under the mess. "No." He stated, stronger. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't just give up that easy. She is probably still alive under there and just needs help. His sister needed him.

Suddenly in a burst of energy he yelled, "I'M GOING GHOST!" Even though every fiber of his being told him not to do it, the two rings formed, and separated. He yelled in agony as it transformed him, but his sister needed him. Soon he was fully transformed and the pain started to ebb away. Finally he took a breath and went intangible, and then he flew out from under his prison.

The ceiling crashed down where his body used to be, and more wood fell down, and he stayed intangible and it just went through him. Then, unable to stay intangible anymore, he fell back down to the beams and laid there, letting his body get used to not having as confined of areas.

His leg still hurt like crazy, and when he looked at it, it was swollen and disfigured. He guessed he broke a few ribs, thus causing it to hurt to breath. He just hoped his rib didn't puncture his lung or heart or that he was internally bleeding, because the external was enough for him.

Finally getting enough energy, he slowly got up and flew over to where he last saw his sister and looked for her, both over and under the ceiling piece. She wasn't there. His heart quickly sinking, he looked all around for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

If something crushed her lungs and she couldn't breath she would already be dead! He had to hurry, but he couldn't find her anywhere. What was going on? When he thought that she might have been gone he didn't mean literally. He was scared. He might have killed his sister. He couldn't find her on his own. He was about to run out of energy. He needed help.

"Jazz, if you're there, I'll be right back with help. I'm not leaving you." He said shakily to the place she used to lie. Then he took off, out of the prison he had been trapped in for the past night. The sunlight almost surprised him. He was so tired, but he needed to save his sister. He barely had enough energy to fly, but he sped ahead, letting the wind whip his face.

He looked at the destruction below him. It was almost too much to handle. He closed his eyes. Phantom was supposed to be the strong hero, but he was crumbling to pieces. 'You killed your sister' The thought seemed to pop out of nowhere.

'No!' He thought. His sister is still alive. She had to be.

'You could have saved her but you were too weak.'

"She's alive." He actually stated out loud, as if that would make it true, but even he was surprised how shaky it sounded.

Suddenly he pictured Jazz, lying there under the debris wondering why he hadn't saved her yet, slowly dieing. Her ghost would haunt him, always repeating, 'How could you? How could you just give up on me like that? I had a life Danny… but you destroyed it.'

Danny closed his eyes and clutched his head and screamed, "NO!" and finally, fell from the sky and hit the ground, his body shaking.

'You killed me…' Jazz's voice echoed in his head as he finally passed out.

Suddenly someone's shadow covered Danny's body. Her hand shaking, she put something similar to a glowing marble in to his hand, just as instructed. As soon as it touched his hand it immediately started glowing, and the glow traveled up his body. As soon as his entire figure was surrounded, he started to glow brightly. Suddenly his figure flickered out of sight and the girl said, "Good luck lil' bro."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

-Dodges flaming Christmas tree ornament-

Ack! I'm sorry! I like cliffies!

–Dodges flaming McDonalds toy-

Okay! Okay! I promise to update more frequently! If it helps I am really far along another DP story I haven't posted yet…

-runs away as a barricade of flaming things are thrown-

Question: What question should I ask next update? Hahaha I like it.

Click the little button that says review please!


	4. Past, Present, and Futures

Hehe… o.o;;

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Danny awoke his head was throbbing. He rolled over on to his back and opened his eyes. He was staring up at a high brick ceiling, with different parts of clocks scattered around, all doing their own thing. Danny blinked. He didn't remember getting knocked out here. Then he remembered everything. His sister was still missing in action… and who knows how long he's been out. Suddenly a voice said, "Welcome back Daniel."

Danny shot up and discovered that it was a bad idea. His vision spun, and when he was finally able to focus again he gasped, "Clockwork?"

"I thought you might be curious to why you are here." He stated, floating a. few feet off the ground, looking like a middle aged man. "Yes, you are in the ghost zone, and for a good reason too."

"Is it because of my sister?" He asked. Suddenly a huge inspiration hit. "Can you save her? Can we go back and time and get her out of the house before the tornado hits?" He asked hopefully.

Clockwork put up a hand to stop the questions. "What is done is done." He stated seriously. Danny's heart sunk again.

"Well then why am I here?" He asked.

"Because you do not know the entire story." Danny looked at Clockwork wearily waiting for him to explain what he meant. He was too tired to think.

When Clockwork didn't say anything Danny closed his eyes in concentration and said, "So are you just going to tell me the entire story or is there something we can do to save her?"

Clockwork gave him a crooked smile and turned in to a child. "She is already saved."

"WHAT?!?" Danny yelled jumping up.

"But you're not out of this yet." He said almost solemnly. "I still have to send you back in time." He said, looking at his staff for the time.

"Wait—"

"We have to hurry. I cannot say much, but you cannot let your other self see you. Have you read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"No…" He said pretty much ignoring the question. "But-"

"Not now Daniel, I didn't realize how short of time we had-"

"Then just pause it!" Danny managed to get in.

"Can't be done at this point… there are rules you know-- in fact sending you back is breaking them but it must be done. But like I said, do not let your past self see your present self. It could cause chaos. Also you cannot change the time stream to great extents, it must happen like you saw it. There is still a chance you might not save your sister, and if any of these rules are broken…"

Suddenly Danny asked, "Why are you doing this for me- breaking the rules?" Clockwork was normally very reluctant to send people to the past.

Clockwork hesitated, and then he sighed. "Well you deserve an answer." He paused as if reluctant to tell him. "If I didn't cause the ceiling to fall on your sister, you would have died from shock."

Danny was not expecting that answer. "Wait, you caused that to happen?" Danny asked shocked.

The time master nodded. "Danny, you have a bright future ahead of you, and if you died then Amity Park would have nothing to protect them from the ghost, and even with your parents, Valerie, and the Guys in White trying to protect the city, ghost would eventually take over the world. I had to weigh my chances. Either have you die, or put your sister in danger but with a way out."

"But wasn't there something else you could have done?" He asked. Clockwork shook his head.

"Nothing else would give you enough energy to get yourself out. But you need to go soon, or else you will miss your entrance. I need to send you in between the time the ghost government allotted."

"Ghost government?" Danny asked while walking over to the scenes playing in what looked like clocks.

"Oh I nearly forgot. Take this." He said handing Danny a glowing marble. "It will transport your past self here. But you cannot touch it once you get out of here, or you will be the one that gets transported back here." He said giving Danny a bag to put it in as well. "Your future self was able to succeed, but this is your present self, and like I said the future is not always set in stone." Danny nodded, trying not to show how confused he was.

"Okay, it's getting close to the time you enter." He said, pointing to one scene with Danny and Jazz sitting on the couch. "Have any last minute questions?"

"Yeah… umm, you were kind of vague with the whole, 'it must happen like you saw it' thing…"

"I am not allowed to elaborate on that, you must overcome this obstacle by yourself. Now ready…"

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"Set…"

Danny looked between the scene and Clockwork. "But what if I somehow---"

"Go!" And Clockwork pushed Danny in to the scene.

Danny appeared directly behind the couch, totally disoriented. When he looked on who was on the couch he held his breath, and tried not to make a sound. There sat Jazz, flipping through her magazine and he saw himself sitting there too, surfing the channels. He shook himself out of his daze and turned invisible. They didn't seem to notice his sudden entrance.

Taking a quite breath, Danny looked over at Jazz, still alive and well. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly in relief. He could save her. Then he looked over to his past self. It felt like he had split himself in the Fenton Ghost Catcher again.

Suddenly Past Danny said something. "I think it would be kind of funny if that happened because then Danny Fenton is a hero and Danny Phantom is still some sort of malicious villain. Did it just get colder in here?"

Danny backed further away from the scene. He had just remembered that when he is in ghost mode, it makes the temperature of the room drop. He pondered why Past Danny's ghost sense didn't go off when he stumbled upon the scene… Danny mentally smacked himself. They're the same person, it's not like Danny sets off his own ghost sense whenever he goes ghost.

Luckily Jazz just gave his other self a bewildered look. Danny held his head. He was experiencing some serious déjà vu.

It took a full minute for his other self to figure out his sister's reaction. "Well I'm sorry I just won't include you in my next train of thought." Then he started to flip through channels. His sister just shook her head and got back to reading.

While Past Danny was to busy looking for a good TV channel to watch, Present Danny kept glancing nervously out the window, watching as the sky got greener and everything seemed to come to a dead silence. If he was going to act, he needed to straighten out his thoughts. Jazz quickly flipped a page in the time it took Past Danny to look across eight channels.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up again and that's when the TV started going fuzzy. "Stupid TV." Past Danny said, hitting the remote.

Finally Jazz seemed to notice the green sky as well. "Uhh… Danny?"

But before the other Danny could reply, suddenly they were left in darkness when the power went out. 'Here we go…' Danny thought as he watched the oak start falling towards the house. He quickly was behind Jazz and himself, his hands hovering over their shoulders, just incase something went wrong and the other him wasn't able to turn them intangible in time.

Much to his relief it happened just as before and the Past Danny's hand shot out and grabbed his sister and turned them both intangible before the glass could reach them. Danny then remembered that he was only invisible, not intangible, so he quickly ducked behind the couch as the glass flew over him. He suddenly gasped as he remembered his broken ribs painfully. At least he was out of shock, thanks to Clockwork. He wasn't scared of them hearing his small slip, the wind was howling.

"WE NEED TO GET DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!" Jazz yelled over it. Danny followed them down and made sure to go around Jazz who was still standing stiff at the top of the stairs. As his past self went down to listen to the radio Danny started to wonder what the heck he should do. 'You cannot change the time stream to great extents, it must happen like you saw it.' 'The future is not always set in stone' 'What is done is done.' Why did Clockwork have to be so vague? He guessed he couldn't just take Jazz right now and fly her out of town.

Would he just have to grab her as the ceiling fell on top of her? If so, why did Clockwork put him in practically a day early? And what if he failed? Would he get back and find his sister dead? He missed the whole radio show going over these thoughts and he quickly snapped out of it when he saw himself running back up the stairs.

Danny scurried out of the way before they hit and he turned around to see himself stop. Once again he saw the terrifying scene of what seemed to be a dark cloud touching the earth, but soon it started to downpour. He could barely make it out. He could practically see what his Past Self was thinking. He was thinking back to what he knew about tornados. If it was night, you probably wouldn't be able to see the tornado itself, but the blue green flashes of power lines getting ripped apart by a strong wind. Well he just saw them both, and he decided to pass on the knowledge to his sister. "Those are power lines…" He said, as if his thoughts froze.

"And I don't think that's thunder…" Jazz stated over the rumbling. Danny just stood behind them invisible, trying to silently persuade his past self to get them down to the basement.

Just as before, Past Danny snapped out of it and ordered, "Come on! We need to get back down stairs!" As they ran down, Danny took one last look at the flashes that seemed to be getting closer and closer. There must be something he could do! But how could he fight a natural disaster? He decided to stay with his sister and prevent her from getting hurt.

He phased down in to the basement right as his past self yelled, "GET DOWN!" as the house started to shake. Danny quickly made his arm intangible and phased his arm through the wall and grabbed on to what he presumed was a piece of piping, and quickly made it tangible again.

It didn't hurt to make his arm tangible through the floor… it just felt weird. He wasn't quite sure how to explain the feeling, but he knew that nothing was going to pick him up unwillingly. The windows shattered upstairs and he looked over at the two of them, his sister has her eyes squeezed shut in fear and his past self looked uncertain of what to do. When the pressure was almost unbearable the wall suddenly ripped away, sending everything for a whirl for a second time.

His eyes never left his sister as the wind picked her up helplessly. He watched curiously to when he was reaching for her. He barely remembered that part. His head suddenly throbbed while he helplessly watched his past self get hit with a two by four in the temple. The blow sent him crashing in to the wall. Oh, that's why he didn't remember. Jazz's face showed that she panicked. Danny let go of the wall and followed her as she ran over to his unconscious form but before she got there, the house creaked.

Horrified, Danny looked up to see the ceiling bending towards them and in a deafening roar it was as if hell had opened right over their heads. No longer caring about Clockworks rules he grabbed on to his frozen sister and turned her intangible just as everything came crashing down. Suddenly his chest and leg throbbed unbearably as his past self was buried. He screamed, the pain causing him transform back to human. No longer intangible, he only had a second to spare before being buried all over again. He blacked out.

Clockwork shook his head sadly, watching the scene unfolded. He hated put Danny through it twice, but it had to be done. Not only to save himself, but to save his sister. He didn't want to say it to him earlier, but if he failed then he wouldn't just lose his sister… he would lose his sanity. Then he would once again become the one thing he fears and hates the most, Dan Phantom.

Almost as the scenes read his mind, all of the clocks stopped and started ticking a different ways then before. Something drastically changed. Alarmed, Clockwork quickly shifted to future scenes to see what happened. The stats showed that there was a ninety five percent chance that in the near future, Dan Phantom would escape. He looked closer. Correction: very near future. Clockwork had realized that he could escape weeks ago, but the percentage that he would succeed was so small he looked over it.

Suddenly he felt his presents behind him. "Time Out!" He yelled, pressing the button on the top of his staff. All the clocks around him slowed to a stop.

"I don't think so." Said a sinister voice from behind him. Clockwork whirled around and came face to face with Dan Phantom. He was wearing one of his necklaces, pardoning him from the natural time stream, and he looked a bit angry, to say the least, and had an insane glimmer in his eye. "Did you think you could lock me up forever?" He asked calmly suddenly striking out his arm and grabbing him by the neck. It was hard to intimidate the time master, but Dan certainly did the trick. He quickly phased out of his grasp.

"Your too late." Clockwork said calmly, earning himself some time. "Danny's future has a ninety percent chance of becoming the exact opposite of what you are." Dan let out an insane laugh at that.

"Really? Have you checked it lately?" He asked, waving his arm at the currently paused scene. Clockwork was surprised when he discovered that he could also control his machines. When they showed the stats, he internally panicked. According to the current future, Danny had a ten percent chance of overcoming Dan again, a thirty percent chance of turning evil and a sixty percent chance of not surviving at all. "Guess it gives away the fact that I don't care if he lives or dies. I'm just out for revenge this time."

Furious, Clockwork suddenly launched an attack at the ghost with his scythe. Dan readily sidestepped it and grabbed his outstretched hand and flung him into the wall. Then he simply sent a ghost stinger at him, and it immediately rendered him unconscious. Time started moving again. "For a ghost with so much power, it doesn't take much to overcome him." He laughed and bound up the ghost to the castle walls to make sure he didn't escape. Then he set to work, destroying the castle with multiple wails.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

TWIST! Hahha I win.

Ugg sorry for not updating in forever and the shortness of this chapter but I kind of had writers block for the past thousand years. AND I am too lazy to thank all of my reviewers right now! Ahh! I am horrible! …but it's one in the morning. I promise to thank ya'll next update… which will hopefully be soon.

And I deserve all the little flaming things thrown at me for both the cliffy and the super late update and the nonexistent list of thank yous…. And the short chapter.

Okay here we go…

Q: What's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you? (Thanks kennyk12!!!)

And I will do the rest of yers questions as the story goes on…

See ya next chapter!


	5. Realizations

OKAY it's short, but the important thing is that I attempted to get over a horrible thing called writers block.

So I'm actually kinda close to being done… probably like 2 or 3 chapters left.

**Summery up to this point:**

There was a tornado, and Fenton Works collapsed on top of Jazz and Danny. After getting pretty stuck, Jazz tries to get out, upsets the balance, ceiling falls on her and she disappears. Danny, too weak to go ghost at first, gets out and passes out. He gets transported to Clockworks via glowing marble and Clockwork tells him that he would have died if the ceiling didn't fall and he didn't get out. If he died, ciaos would ensue. He goes back to save Jazz, and is starting to get there, until Dan escapes, even taking the Time Master by surprise, and he's after Danny's blood.

PHEW.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny awoke a few hours later, confused to where he was and what was going on around him. Was going to Clockworks all a dream? He looked around and saw his sister to his right, still unconscious. When he saw his other self pinned under the ceiling through a little peep hole in the rubble then he realized it wasn't a dream.

He looked down and checked over his own conditions. Luckily he wasn't pinned down like his other self off in the distance, and he wasn't in too bad of pain now, but he was taking smaller breaths then he would normally have. How was his past affecting him? He didn't like it, and wasn't looking forward to when he woke up and the slumbering pain exploded inside of him.

Since he wasn't so weak this time around, he was able to go ghost and phase out of the planks of wood that covered him and they clattered to the ground. He looked around and saw the portal was one of the only things standing, and it was probably what was holding everything up above him.

Danny was kind of weirded out by the fact that Jazz was in the same spot she was last time. So that means that this probably happened to his future self as well. Everything was going as planned. Danny was suddenly hit by a wave of pride. Everything was going to turn out fine. He hadn't screwed up yet.

Suddenly Jazz stirred. Danny quickly turned invisible and watched her as she slowly woke up. She looked around, confused. She tried to pull get up, but she was covered from the waist down in wood. Danny flew over and made sure that her legs weren't being crushed. There was only a tiny bit of room where her legs were stuck but nothing seemed too critical. Danny went and sat down on a block of cement.

Finally Jazz's face showed she remembered what happened in a mixture of horror and worry. "Danny!" She yelled. The cry was so sudden that he almost yelled something back, but he slapped his hand over his mouth before he could do so. "Danny… Danny! Please… where are you!" She asked looking around frantically.

When she saw him through the little hole in the rubble she gasped. Danny looked back over at himself. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was dead. "No! Danny! Wake up! Danny!" She cried, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She violently tried to get herself out to go over to him and screamed in frustration. "Danny! Please answer me!" She yelled and finally collapsed sobbing. She thought she was dead.

Danny could only sit there stunned. He wished he could go over there and tell her everything was alright but if randomly appeared in ghost form, it wouldn't do much good. It would probably either make her think she went insane or that he came back as a ghost. Finally she came to her senses. "Pull yourself together!" She said to herself. "He's not necessarily dead. He could just be unconscious." She said. She wiped off her face and set to work determinedly to free herself and help him.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Luckily Jazz didn't notice the blue mist appearing out of nowhere. Danny looked around confused. Did this happen in his time too, and he just didn't notice his ghost sense? He thought about ignoring it for a while, but his gut told him that there was something wrong. Finally he sorely got up and quickly flew out above the mess.

It discovered it was a beautiful out, with the sun just poking out over the horizon. Danny barely glanced at it though. At that point he wasn't even looking for the ghost. All he could see was the path the tornado took. He was surprised when he saw that it didn't even go over his house. The path showed that it went right beside it, causing everything to collapse sideways.

While Danny was off guard, he didn't see the ghost come up behind him. The next thing he knew he was spiraling towards the earth, an intense burning where the ghost ray hit his back. He hit the ground, creating a small crater where he made impact. Danny stayed still for a moment, waiting for the pain to decrease. Who ever this ghost was had some serious thermos time to serve off. Danny could barely stand back up, already too weakened.

The ghost behind him laughed and it sent chills up his spine. He had heard that laugh before. He almost didn't want to turn around, as if pretending like he wasn't there would make him disappear, but the ghost grabbed Danny and forced him to face him. "Hello Danny. Long time no see." Dan Phantom snarled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Danny stumbled back. Not here. Not now. Not ever. He never wanted to face this. Not again. Dan suddenly swooped down and grabbed Danny by the neck. Then he pushed him up again a building effortlessly and cut off his airway, pushing against his already sore chest. Dan looked around. "This didn't happen in my dimension. Talk about your Chaos Theory." Dan laughed, making something bubble up in Danny's chest.

"I know what this is about. You're here to save our darling sister." He sneered, lifting Danny further off the ground, his feet dangling against the wall while he gasped for air, but Danny snapped. He kicked out with his leg as hard as he could, and hit Dan in the stomach, winding him. While he was distracted, Danny charged up an ectoblast and put his hand on Dan's chest and released it, causing his former future self blast back into the rubble across the street.

"She's not 'our' sister. She's mine." Danny yelled. "Your sister died along with your humanity a year ago in my time. But time continued on for us. We're not the same people Dan. Not even close." Danny stated, glaring daggers. Dan got up and charged Danny back to the ground, causing them both to hit it, hard. Danny quickly kicked Dan off of him and rolled around, ready to be attacked.

"I've seen we gotten better. But in my time I would have already been five times as powerful as you." Dan stated and suddenly lurched at Danny. Danny went intangible just in time though, causing Dan to fly through him.

"Yeah well right now I'm probably ten times happier then you. You know… with everybody I love still alive." Danny spat back. Then the sleeping beast awoke, and pain burst in Danny's chest and leg and he cried out. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He gasped and sank the to the ground, his arms hugging his abdomen.

Dan decided to take advantage of this strange occurrence. Suddenly a different kind of a green of ectoblast came at Danny so fast that he didn't have time to blink. Then the green glow surrounded him and it was like a bubble formed around him. He punched, kicked, threw ectoblasts, and clawed at the shield, but it was simply indestructible.

Dan walked over to him calmly, an insane smile on his face, and Danny felt panic fork throughout his body as he tried to breathe, still trying to get out. "Love" He laughed. "So pointless in the grand scheme of things."

Then Dan threw a punch at the shield, but he passed through it as if it weren't even there. Danny tried to shrink back to dodge the punch, but there was nothing he could do. He was hit, crashing into the edge of the shield. He bit back a moan, as a new bruise formed on his side.

Dan smiled even wider as he started punching his past self over and over while he was trapped, showing no mercy. "This is. Your. Punishment. For. Locking me. In that. Infernal device. For a. YEAR!" Dan yelled between clinched teeth, throwing punches nonstop. Danny couldn't hold in the yelps of pain as he was hit, and tried to make himself as small as possible, not being able to block the blows.

Finally with a charged ghost ray the shield cracked, and Danny flew back and crashed into rubble. A sharp piece of metal sliced down his back, cutting him as if he was butter. Danny skidded to a stop on the ground, finally releasing his built up yell he was trying so hard to hold in as he hit the ground.

He gasped and groaned, feeling nothing but pain. Dried blood and new mixed with a few tears of intense pain he couldn't keep in. Dan picked him up by the collar of his suit. Danny gulped back a dry sob threatening to escape from his lips to glare at his future self.

"Any last words?" The ghost asked.

Danny nodded, heaving in breaths as if it hurt. "How about 'be right back'?" Danny gasped out and suddenly Dan was holding nothing but air. He growled in frustration, and took off in the direction he knew Danny went.

Danny flew as fast as he could over to what used to be his house. His mind was screaming at him to go faster… it was almost time for him to play his role. Danny was actually numb. He was in so much pain that his mind refused to accept it, but his body was telling him that he needed medical attention… and fast. He ignored it though.

Clockwork never told Danny about his "future self" breaking free. . He had a feeling that something went wrong… that this wasn't supposed to happen. He knew that he was supposed to survive, but he didn't see how he could…

Maybe if he took care of his "future self" that would be that. He knew there was only one of the creep because he had been taken out of the time stream. He could leave the world up to the Danny that was currently buried under his house… the world would still be safe, but his time stream would cease to exist… or something. It was giving Danny a headache thinking about it. Or maybe it was coming from the fact that his body was starting to shut down….

As soon as he got to the spot he dove down. His only goal was to save Jazz. Then he could give the marble to Jazz to give to his Past Self. Then he would defeat his Future Self. He knew he was weak, and he knew what it took to defeat him. If he planned everything out just right, saved every ounce of energy he ever had, he would only just overcome him. Danny knew that there was no option to fail. He had to win… whatever the cost was.

Danny got there just on time. "3… 2… 1!" Jazz said, and pulled her legs out. With that the delicate balance came tumbling down. This reminded Danny of time, the different dimensions, everything Clockwork did. It was all in a delicate balance and everything was about to come crashing down unless Danny got involved.

Danny watched as the big chunk of ceiling waved ominously, still thinking, calculating, formulating a plan, and Jazz watched it too, her mind blank with shock. Then both of their eyes went wide about different reasons. As Danny finished up his calculations and as Jazz watched the ceiling fall, they came to the same realization. They were about to die…

She screamed as it came down. Like the angel of death it fell, so Danny did just what he intended to do: get involved. Hugging her tight, he felt her stiffen in surprise, and forced what power he still had to turn her intangible. Then blackness consumed them. Danny, still invisible and intangible pulled her out before she could make a noise and up into the sunlight.

Dan was looking around for him furiously. He covered her mouth and quickly set her down behind some rubble that could hide her. She hadn't seen him yet. Then he turned them both visible again. Still blinking in surprise and confusion, she outright gasped when she saw Danny.

"Danny…" She whispered in shock. "What- how… ?" But before she could get a full question out, Danny grabbed her and hugged her, gently but powerfully.

"Jazz—" His voice cracked. He thought with a sinking heart that this would probably be the last time he saw her. He pulled himself together. He kneeled as his "Future Self" got closer, pulling her down with him, and whispered urgently, "Jazz- I need you to give this to the other me when he flies out." He said pulling out the bag containing the glowing marble in it. "Don't let him- me- see it. He'll pass out and give it to him then."

"Wait- Danny- what's going on?" She asked, but before she could ask more Danny cut her off.

"No time to explain. Just… know that even though I can't stand you sometimes… I couldn't live without you. Therefore the other me that's about to fly out needs to get that marble-" Danny felt himself choke-up. There was a certain amount of irony to it… he was pretty much going sacrifice himself for himself so his Past Self can continue to save the world.

Jazz looked at him, curiosity mixed with alarm showing on her dirty and tear stained face. What worried her was that her face was reflected on her little brothers. Then she saw something that made her heart freeze.

"Danny! It's Dan!" She whispered, horrified, but as soon as she said it she seemed to make the connection. "No! No- we need to call for backup- he'll kill you Danny! We need to call…" but her brother's face made her trail off, and another realization hit her, one that actually made her stagger backwards.

"Jazz... make sure he gets that marble… it'll bring him to Clockwork. I don't think this was supposed to happen. Just make sure you stay out his way, and soon your Danny will complete the circle… he'll walk up to you because you've already been saved, I've done it for him…"

Danny closed his eyes in thought. "It's really confusing right now, but Clockwork will sort it out. All I know is that it's my job to take out Dan- and if I die…" He stopped, his throat seeming to close. He took a breath and finished, "Then a time period that could have happened will burn out- I think- and your Danny will come back… I will have changed the time stream… but at least…"

He opened his eyes again to see tears like a stream flowing down her cheeks. "You'll be safe."

Danny, barely containing his own tears, hugged his sister again, holding her close and breathing in her scent one last time. Jazz held on to her brother tightly, not willing to let him go. According to him, Clockwork was involved and she would still have her brother, but it was he was about to do was unconceivable. He was still her little brother… and then she was only holding air. She gasped in surprise, and looked around wildly for him.

Danny flew up, tears poring freely now, to Dan and charged up an ectoblast. "Hey!" He yelled, becoming tangible again. As Dan whirled around, he let the blast go, and it hit Dan in the chest, making him fly backwards.

"I'm right here!" He yelled. He had to get Dan away from his sister and his Past Self, who he was sure was about to fly out.

Then he flew away at breakneck speed, Dan in hot pursuit, away from his home for one last time. He didn't dare look back, because then he was afraid his resolve would crumble. Wiping off his tears furiously, he focused on the task ahead, shedding his last tears for his mom and dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and lastly, his life.

Jazz watched her brother speed away, willing herself not to think about what would happen to him. Instead she saw her brother- the one from her time period- shoot out of the rubble and streak through the air. Scrambling over the rubble, she followed him, never taking her eyes off of him. She promised to fulfill her future brother's last request before his time stream blinked out of existence.

After following him for a while, she watched him as he finally collapsed on a patch of grass. Right as Future Danny said, he passed out. She carefully walked over to him, took out the marble and set it in his hand. She wasn't able to keep her hands from shaking. Immediately a green glow surrounded her baby brother's body, and before he could be transported, Jazz whispered "Good luck lil' bro." Then he was gone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

I think that this whole chapter is a cliffie. SOOOO SORRY it took me like a year to update! But hey! I updated!

SORRY SORRY SORRY!

You guys are the best ever. Like ever ever.

MY INTERNETS ABOUT TO GO OUT IN 2 SECONDS SO I'LL POST THIS REALLY FAST!

Review please!


End file.
